


Forgiveness

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abuse, Depictions of Abuse, M/M, Not super Graphic, Physical and Emotiona Abuse, Rufus abuses his power, Rufus is abusive, Rufus is emotionally manipulative, Tseng is in love with him, depictions of violence, not actually love, unbeta'd we die like men, well kinda beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Rufus is abusive, Tseng loves him. TW: read tags. i know I'm sick for writing shit like this but I keep getting ideas at work and once they come they never end up leaving.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 6





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anyone or anything from Square Enix.

I hate it when you yell.  
When you tell me you love me,  
your voice soft,  
your grip on my throat tightening.  
When you toy with me,  
tossing me aside when you're bored.  
When your perfect, gentle hands strike my cheek.  
When those same hands caress my face,  
wiping the tears that you caused.  
I love being in your presence,  
Until you scream at me,  
Blaming me for everything,  
Clawing at my arms.  
I love loving you.  
When you cuddle up to me in bed,  
muttering apologies into my side.  
I'll tell you I forgive you and stroke your slick, white hair.  
And when the day comes where you press a knife to my neck,  
or your gun to my head,  
slitting my throat  
putting a bullet in my brain,  
I know I'll forgive you for that too.


End file.
